Long kiss, good night!
by Mi Yuuki x
Summary: Aizen prepara sua despedida e revela seus planos para seu capitão, Shinji. Mas estaria ele pronto para dar esse grande passo? AizenxShinji - TbtB!


Nova fic, pessu! Feita para ser one shot, mas dependendo se gostarem, eu irei continuar! ^^ Espero que gostem! Bem, tem hints yaoi sim!!! Então, se você não gosta, não leia. Nada pesado, mas hints! ^^ Enfim, tomei de fundo agora Turn back the pendulum! Numa versão alternativa, claro! Enjoy!

**Long kiss, good night!**

**Epilogo **

**----------- Aizen's POV. ---------**

Bom dia, taichou.

É assim que o cumprimento ao amanhecer o dia, ao encontrá-lo em seus aposentos quando vou ao seu encontro. Seu gramofone está, como sempre, tocando uma suave melodia enquanto termina de ajeitar seus longos cabelos.

Boa noite, taichou.

É assim que me despeço, ao final do dia, quando meus afazeres são concluídos e o senhor, então, me dispensa sem rodeios. Um breve aceno e o deixo novamente na porta de seus aposentos.

Cumprimentos rotineiros são nossa pouca conversa diária. O senhor evita falar sobre os problemas do esquadrão, dos problemas na Seireitei, dos seus problemas comigo.

Seus olhos, já me acostumei; sempre estão caídos, sua expressão apática, suas atitudes indiferentes. Sempre a calculada distância a mim. É doloroso...

Faz quase 10 anos que sirvo ao senhor, e em todo esse tempo, nunca conversamos sobre nós mesmos. Nunca... O senhor não sabe a data de meu aniversário, se tenho irmãos, qual minha cor favorita... Exceto aquela noite. Aquela noite em que bebemos, aquela noite em que rimos... Aquela noite em que me revelou mais explicitamente o que, na verdade, nunca escondeu. A razão da sua distância, da sua repulsa... Revelaste teu temor a mim. Não senti tristeza, tampouco raiva. Senti alegria, pois por mais que revelasse sua aversão a mim, sua desconfiança, pela primeira vez vi em seu rosto um sorriso sincero ao me fitar. Sorriso que esperei tanto, ano após ano lhe servindo. Nem sorrisos falsos o senhor me oferecia...

Só havia um momento em que sentia raiva. Quando via a relação de outros tenentes com seus capitães. Eles eram íntimos, havia uma ligação entre eles inexplicável. Masshiro-chan, fukutaichou de Kensei-taichou, Lisa-san, fukutaichou de Kyouraku-taichou, e até mesmo Sarugaki-chan... fukutaichou daquele que escolhi como minha vítima em toda esta trama. Em tão pouco tempo, os dois criaram laços tão fortes... Inveja, angústia... Tudo isso refletia em meu interior quando os via. Mas não podia ser diferente, eu o escolhi. E o escolhi porque saberia que seria assim. Saberia que me evitaria, que me temeria... Mas não sabia que, meu coração, sofreria por causa disso.

Não sei se um dia lerá esta carta, taichou. Mas, por mais que conheça meu caráter, distorcido ou não em sua concepção, saiba que tive dúvidas em dar meu principal passo. Sou sincero, nunca tive medo de expor uma possível fraqueza. O senhor me proporcionou uma fraqueza. Temi dar um passo que pudesse machucá-lo. Porém, sua repulsa apenas me incentivou a dar continuidade ao meu plano. Seus olhos vagos que nunca me encaram. Suas palavras frias que perfuram minha alma. Os dois passos de distância que o senhor mantém quando se segue a minha frente. Seus trejeitos inquietos quando estou ao seu lado. Suas frases feitas friamente calculadas para que não haja algum deslize de sua parte. Toda essa insegurança, desconfiança, medo, por mais que tentasse me aproximar, são apenas fragmentos que transformaram a causa para o efeito.

E o pior de tudo, taichou, é que sentirei sua falta. Falta da sua indiferença. Falta de sua distância, falta da solidão que sua companhia me fazia... Por isso, taichou, eu tentarei poupar a mim mesmo fazendo com que não seja possível pensar na idéia de tê-lo ao meu lado. Farei com que desapareça para sempre. Porém, falta-me coragem para brandir minha espada contra a sua, para confirmar a decepção em seus olhos. Tenho pessoas que farão isso por mim, porque no fundo, sei que jamais seria capaz de feri-lo, muito menos matá-lo.

Como o senhor tornou-se tão poderoso? Ou seria eu que fiquei fraco enquanto nutria esses sentimentos? O amor é assim, taichou? Eu não sei explicar. O senhor o conhece, acaso? É incrível como nada sei sobre o senhor... O senhor sabe mais do que devia, mas não fez nada para evitar o que sempre soube que aconteceria. Será que acha que me deteria?

Sousuke... Assim o senhor me chama. Poucas pessoas o fazem. As que o fazem são as que possuem um íntimo relacionamento para não me chamar pelo meu sobrenome. Tudo era uma farsa para que parecêssemos íntimos? Por que o senhor não me ofereceu outro tipo de intimidade, além de me chamar assim? Não gosto que me chamem assim... Lembra-me o senhor, sua voz...

- Sousuke!

O senhor está me chamando. Terei de parar de escrever por enquanto, enfim, mas esta noite terminarei minha despedida. E, sim, eu desejarei boa noite quando nos despedirmos definitivamente, assim como todos os dias eu o deixo em seus aposentos e, raramente, o senhor me cumprimenta.

- Sim, taichou.

Eu respondo, deixando o tinteiro embeber o pincel, dobrando cuidadosamente o papel e levantando-me da pequena mesa no canto de minha sala no esquadrão cinco.

- Sousuke, está surdo?!

A porta correu para o lado revelando seus longos cabelos loiros que esvoaçavam com a sua agitação.

- Me desculpe, Hirako-taichou. Distrai-me enquanto terminava o serviço. - eu me curvo, formalmente em respeito ao meu taichou.

- Distraído? - ele cruza os braços sorrindo cinicamente. - Você nunca está distraído, Sousuke.

- Que bom que acha isso, taichou.

- Temos uma missão... a mando do sou-taichou.

Era claro que ele não continuaria o assunto. Ele passa as mãos pelos fios loiros, mais uma vez desviando seu olhar. É difícil evitar demonstrar o incômodo que seus olhos, ao hesitar olhar nos meus.

- Amanhã bem cedo estaremos indo a Rukongai. Parece que houveram mais casos em que shinigamis desapareceram... Descanse bem para não termos problemas amanhã.

- Sim, senhor. - um sorriso cruza meus lábios. Estaria o taichou preocupado comigo.

- E evite ficar tão distraído. Não quero ter que ser sua babá na missão.

Ele sai despreocupadamente acenando. Não havia detalhes sobre o que era a missão, sobre o que seria feito. Sobre nada... Aquela personalidade tão enigmática, tão... desprendida de tudo. Ao mesmo tempo em que me irrita profundamente, me encanta. Fascina-me, envolve-me em algo que, em palavras, talvez eu nunca conseguisse expressar. Mais uma vez eu lhe pergunto, taichou... Isso é o amor?

- Será que terei que adiar minha despedida, taichou? - pergunto ao vê-lo deixar meus aposentos.

- Ainda é cedo para desejar boa-noite ao senhor?

N.A.: Minnasan, espero que tenham gostado! ^^ Please, reviews, mandem críticas, tomates, laranjas... Mas digam o que acharam. Enfim, se der certo, eu continuo essa bagaça! XD


End file.
